<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Myoui Mina's Impromptu Writing Seminar by loosenoodlepoodledoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287254">Myoui Mina's Impromptu Writing Seminar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle'>loosenoodlepoodledoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romantic Feels [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Characters Writing Fanfiction, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Mentioned GP, Meta, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongyeon walks in on Mina enjoying something on the internet.</p><p>But Mina insists it's not what it looks like!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romantic Feels [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Caught Red-Handed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                One afternoon, on a rare day off, Jeongyeon arrived home to find Mina hard at work on her computer.</p><p>                “Hey, Mina!”</p><p>                “Hmm? Oh, hey, Jeongyeon.”</p><p>                Mina’s delayed reaction was like juicy bait for Jeongyeon.</p><p>                “Whatcha doin’?”</p><p>                Mina slowly looked up from her screen and turned to Jeongyeon, her face a delightful shade of embarrassment.</p><p>                “Nothing…”</p><p>                Jeongyeon shook her head. “I thought you were a better liar than that. At least I can see you’re not looking at porn.”</p><p>                Mina’s face became even darker. “Some of it might as well be,” she answered sheepishly.</p><p>                Jeongyeon stepped closer and looked over her shoulder. “Oh! You’re studying English!”</p><p>                Mina blanched. “Only in a manner of speaking.”</p><p>                Jeongyeon peered closer, slowly piecing together the meaning of the words.</p><p>                She gasped.</p><p>                “Oh my God, you’re reading <em>fanfiction</em>? Why?”</p><p>                Mina Doppler-shifted back to the red part of the spectrum. “Some of it’s actually pretty good—”</p><p>                Jeongyeon’s face was excessively skeptical.</p><p>                “—but most of it’s not,” finished Mina.</p><p>                Jeongyeon pulled up a chair and sat down. “Tell me about it. And for that matter, why aren’t you reading any in Korean or Japanese?”</p><p>                Mina sighed, and began to explain. “For starters, I’m already fluent in those two languages, so it’s of benefit to me to read the English stuff. But there’s also a lot more of it. In fact, it seems to be mainly a Western phenomenon.”</p><p>                “Okay…”</p><p>                “But it also lets me see how we look, in a way, to our foreign fans. Because we have so many more overseas than in Korea…”</p><p>                “Yeah, that’s so strange to me,” said Jeongyeon. “Only about five million people here really like idol music, but it’s so many more around the world.”</p><p>                Mina nodded. “And as, I guess, <em>disturbing</em> as some of these stories can be, most of them are really sweet, and occasionally I find one that just blows me away.”</p><p>                “How so?”</p><p>                Mina shrugged. “Like, maybe the writer should have been a novelist. Or more often, something really funny happens. For instance, I just finished one in which I pound Tzuyu from behind with my very own massive cock.”</p><p>                Jeongyeon literally fell over laughing at that. Once she had recovered, she apologized and sat down again.</p><p>                “I don’t think I need to hear more about fanfics like <em>that</em>,” said Jeongyeon.</p><p>                “I wasn’t really going to share any more. You can certainly go looking for them on your own. There are many to choose from.”</p><p>                Jeongyeon grimaced.</p><p>                “But what bothers me more,” continued Mina, “is just how bad some of them are. And I don’t mean from weird shit happening.”</p><p>                Jeongyeon narrowed her eyes in thought. “You’d better explain yourself, then.”</p><p>                Mina fidgeted a little. “So, I assume the English stories are mostly written by native English speakers. But even with my limited language skill, I can tell that a lot of them are making errors. Like, huge errors. Maybe it’s a bunch of middle school students doing it, but it’s still surprising to me.”</p><p>                Jeongyeon shook her head. “What kinds of errors?”</p><p>                Mina took a deep breath. “Well, spelling errors, to begin with. But I guess if you’re typing fast, that’s excusable, you know?”</p><p>                “If you can’t be bothered to proofread, I suppose.”</p><p>                Mina continued. “Then there’s the grammar mistakes. Those are hard for me to deal with, because English grammar is so different from Korean and Japanese.”</p><p>                “Yeah, isn't it all about word order, and not using particles so much?”</p><p>                Mina nodded again. “Exactly! So if they don’t follow their own grammar rules, it gets hard to figure out what the heck the verb is referring to, you know? And then there are the tenses!”</p><p>                Jeongyeon frowned. English tenses were among the most difficult in the world. Was Mina being too critical?</p><p>                “It’s not the higher-level ones I’m talking about,” explained Mina. “It’s the simple ones, just plain old present and past. A lot of people are just switching between them throughout their stories, with no reason or consistency. I mean, you can tell what they mean, it’s just so jarring to read it that way, it takes you completely out of the experience when it happens.”</p><p>                Jeongyeon thought she understood. Mina blanched again.</p><p>                “I’m sorry to be so pedantic, it’s just, I’ve had these thoughts for a while now, and no one to share them with until you walked in on me, and—”</p><p>                Jeongyeon put her hand on Mina’s shoulder. “It’s alright. We’re all a family. Like sisters.”</p><p>                Mina swallowed and, feeling calmer, arrived at her final point.</p><p>                “The other problems I’ve noticed have to do with the stories themselves. Like, for instance, sometimes the author lists everything that happens, even though a lot of things don’t have anything to do with the plot or characterization. It’s like, I wish they would let the reader do some of the lifting, you know?”</p><p>                “You mean, <em>trust</em> the reader?”</p><p>                “Yes, exactly! And in these same stories, they’ll often not put in enough dialogue, so I never get to see how the characters interact with each other. You need to break things up with stuff like that.”</p><p>                “Uh-huh.”</p><p>                “Another thing is foreshadowing. As in, people just don’t do it. It makes plot twists and surprises unsatisfying.”</p><p>                “You’re losing me here,” said Jeongyeon. “Isn’t foreshadowing hard to do, period?”</p><p>                Mina squirmed again. “I guess so…but as long as we’re talking about fanfiction, I want to set my sights high, you know?”</p><p>                “Fair enough.”</p><p>                “Let me tell you about one story I read, that did foreshadowing well. And it wasn’t like a huge deal. The author just described a lot of things using cold language. Like, even things that weren’t literally cold, were affected by metaphors, if you know what I mean? Anyway, in the climax of the story, suddenly the scene really did become icy, so when I reread it, it just felt that much more awesome, knowing the groundwork had been laid in the background.”</p><p>                Jeongyeon blinked. “Kind of like a subliminal message?”</p><p>                Mina was thrilled that she got it. “Yes, totally! And there was another one, where the twist was the setting’s true location. Several times the author, like, dodged the truth by making you think it was happening somewhere else. And they described the actual possibility in such a way that it was, I guess, refuted? So when the final reveal took place, I was like, <em>‘Whoa!’</em>”</p><p>                Jeongyeon loved Mina’s enthusiasm, but couldn’t share in it entirely. Instead she decided to think of her own plot twist.</p><p>                “There was another one,” gushed Mina, oblivious to her impending doom, “that made it look like the story was about to be resolved in one way, but then at the end, there was a flashback that showed something totally different! But when I reread it, the flashback was consistent with the rest of the story after that event! And it was such an awesome twist, with female empowerment and—”</p><p>                But Jeongyeon’s eyes had glazed over, and poor Mina went suddenly silent, ashamed for no good reason about her opinions. Jeongyeon put her arm around her.</p><p>                “Don’t feel bad, Mina,” said Jeongyeon. “This is just one more way for us to be close with Onces. And I’ve got the perfect idea to make it more than one-way.”</p><p>                Mina’s eyes widened. “Wait, you mean…”</p><p>                “Yeah,” said Jeongyeon, with a feeling of victory. “You get to write your own fanfic, and let’s see if it’s as good as what you’d want everyone else’s to be!”</p><p>                Mina’s heart turned to ice.</p><p>                “And I know just what to call it,” teased Jeongyeon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Penguin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                The matchmaker stood on the balcony of her office, overlooking the busy street below and the sea beyond. The sky was overcast, the colors of the day as muted as the cigarette smoke she expelled with her breath. She watched the faint cloud she’d made fade into the distant roil of the wake and waves of the ocean.</p>
<p>                There was a knock on her door, well behind her. She turned around and, hastily putting out the cigarette in a chipped glass ashtray, took her seat at her desk and buzzed in her prospective client.</p>
<p>                It was a young man. “Yoo Kyungwan,” he said, bowing, and the matchmaker gestured for him to sit down in front of her. Nervously, he did so, maintaining his shoulders in a hunch all the while.</p>
<p>                “Well, Mr. Yoo, what can I do for you?”</p>
<p>                Kyungwan looked down at his hands. When he spoke, the desperation in his voice warmed the matchmaker’s heart.</p>
<p>                “I can’t talk to girls that I like. I just clam up! I need your help, ma’am! Whatever it takes!”</p>
<p>                The boy cupped his face in his hands, and the matchmaker felt such sympathy for him. But it would have been unprofessional to show him that, so up went her façade.</p>
<p>                “You’re in luck, Mr. Yoo. I have several female clients on my waiting list, who may be interested in a handsome young man such as yourself. Ones who will not mind being the dominant partner in a relationship. Shall we proceed?”</p>
<p>                She watched as Kyungwan mentally steeled himself, resolving not to run away just this once. After all, <em>he</em> wasn’t interested in <em>her</em>, so he could be brave where courage was unnecessary…</p>
<p>                “Yes, ma’am,” said Kyungwan, and he flinched when his voice cracked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                A few days later, he was back in her office, and she had to listen to his damage report.</p>
<p>                “Your first date was with Miss Park, is that correct?”</p>
<p>                He nodded fitfully, and the matchmaker couldn’t help but feel sorry for the poor lad.</p>
<p>                “So what the hell happened?”</p>
<p>                Kyungwan sniffled, and sat up straight, the better to be judged. “We went to dinner, and I was very quiet. She started to get upset at me, and began telling me about her ex. About all the things he used to do for her.”</p>
<p>                <em>Bad sign</em>, thought the matchmaker, and she made a note to cut all ties with Miss Park. It would not be good for the matchmaker’s reputation to keep reluctant matches in her portfolio.</p>
<p>                “What was the breaking point?”</p>
<p>                “I kept telling her, I’m not her bloody Daniel, and it just made her more and more angry. Finally she asked me if I even liked her, and I said yes, and she was like, ‘What’s the problem with you, then?’ And I said I’m intimidated by her, and she stood up and asked me why, and then I…I…”</p>
<p>                The matchmaker was patient. “And then you?”</p>
<p>                “I looked right at her chest. At her humongous boobs! Next thing I know, she’s slapped me and walked out, and the whole restaurant is staring at me, so I ran away to the front. The staff brought me the check, and all the leftovers in a box, so it wasn’t a total loss. But still, you know?”</p>
<p>                “Oh, boy,” murmured the matchmaker. And this was just the first girl.</p>
<p>                “Tell me what happened with Miss Hirai.”</p>
<p>                At this, a touch of fear passed over Kyungwan’s face, followed by molten tears of anger.</p>
<p>                “She has a boyfriend already,” he growled.</p>
<p>                <em>Jesus</em>. The matchmaker was shocked. Another client, canceled. At this rate, she might be out of business by the end of the month.</p>
<p>                “Please explain how you found out,” she probed.</p>
<p>                Kyungwan cooled off a little bit. “She was leading me around the shopping district. I thought she really liked me, and she was so flirty and affectionate. And oh my God, was she incredibly hot. I couldn’t believe my luck. And I was right, she was just using me to make her boyfriend jealous or something. He was a lot older than me, too. I couldn’t fight him, I knew I had to run.</p>
<p>                “It was very scary,” he added quietly.</p>
<p>                The matchmaker’s mask faltered, and she turned away for a moment to compose herself.</p>
<p>                “I’m sorry this happened to you,” she said. “I’m afraid to ask what happened with Miss Son.”</p>
<p>                “Oh, her. She had a boyfriend too, but she was trying to setup a threesome. So it wouldn’t have worked out between us in the long run.”</p>
<p>                The matchmaker couldn’t help herself, as unprofessional as the question was. “And did you?”</p>
<p>                Kyungwan couldn’t hide the truth. He blushed deeply, and muttered, “I’m only a man…”</p>
<p>                The matchmaker laughed out loud, and even Kyungwan chuckled. But she felt awkward towards him, all the same.</p>
<p>                “If you’re still willing to work with me, I’ll call you next week. I’ll definitely be more circumspect about my female clientele, too.”</p>
<p>                “Thank you,” said Kyungwan, and he stood up and bowed, then shook her hand.</p>
<p>                When he had gone, the matchmaker lit up a cigarette at her desk, lost in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                The next time they met they were at a café, sipping coffee.</p>
<p>                “Am I to assume that things did not work out so well, Mr. Yoo?” asked the matchmaker.</p>
<p>                “Your assumption has proven to be correct, ma’am,” responded Kyungwan, and she snickered at him.</p>
<p>                “Miss Kim?”</p>
<p>                “Oh, I really liked her,” admitted Kyungwan, “and she liked me, too.”</p>
<p>                The matchmaker grew very still, and she couldn’t understand why.</p>
<p>                “But something happened that poisoned the relationship, and we couldn’t overcome it.”</p>
<p>                The matchmaker waited. “And…?”</p>
<p>                “Uh, she wanted to show off her, um, flexibility. And I told her not to do it again, and we had a fight, and we broke up.”</p>
<p>                The matchmaker’s stomach lurched. Yet, she was curious.</p>
<p>                “What was it that she could do?”</p>
<p>                “She twisted her body around, so that her bottom half was facing down while her top half was facing up.”</p>
<p>                The matchmaker struggled to picture it. “Wouldn’t that harm her spine?”</p>
<p>                Kyungwan nodded. “That’s what I told her, but she wouldn’t listen. Then one thing led to another, and now here we are again.”</p>
<p>                The matchmaker nodded. “And who was next? Miss Im?”</p>
<p>                The boy looked pained. “We hit it off really well, too. But there was always something in the background, putting us off. She was paranoid, not about me but about being in public. So we had to seclude ourselves most of the time. That wouldn’t have been terrible on its own, but when we were, er, trying to be intimate, she kind of freaked out a little. All she would tell me is that she used to have a stalker, and even today, she can’t feel safe…”</p>
<p>                The matchmaker’s heart turned to lead. She knew what that fear was like.</p>
<p>                “Who broke it off?”</p>
<p>                “I guess I think we both did. Like, it was mutually agreed upon.”</p>
<p>                “Okay,” said the matchmaker, biting her lip. “You also met Miss Minatozaki?”</p>
<p>                “Yup. Another winner,” said Kyungwan, and the pain was even deeper as he spoke. “It was entirely my fault. She was so lovely to be around, because she was so funny. Clumsy, too, but hilarious, a real treat. She opened up to me a little bit. She said that it hurt her that everyone she knows doesn’t take her seriously. I won’t repeat what I said. I don’t quite remember it, either, we had been drinking that night. But I hurt her, and she dumped me.”</p>
<p>                He looked like a child about to cry to his mother. Or at least he looked that way to the matchmaker.</p>
<p>                “Do you smoke, Mr. Yoo?”</p>
<p>                He looked up in surprise. “Er, on occasion…”</p>
<p>                “Let’s go outside and have a cigarette.”</p>
<p>                She paid their bill at the cash register, and found him outside, leaning against a wall.</p>
<p>                “Thanks for waiting for me,” she said, fishing her lighter and cigarette pack out of her purse. As she lit up, she realized he was looking at her expectantly.</p>
<p>                “Oh, you didn’t bring any!”</p>
<p>                “Yeah, that’s what I meant by, ‘on occasion.’”</p>
<p>                She smiled at him, offering him one more from the pack, and lighting it for him as he held it in his mouth at a slightly jaunty angle.</p>
<p>                “Mr. Yoo—”</p>
<p>                “You can call me Kyungwan.”</p>
<p>                “And you can call me Miss Myoui.”</p>
<p>                He laughed, and then: “What, you’re not married?”</p>
<p>                “No.”</p>
<p>                “But you’ve got the pick of the litter to choose from!”</p>
<p>                “That also means I get to see how the sausage is made.” <em>And it’s not always pretty,</em> she thought.</p>
<p>                He didn’t have an answer to that.</p>
<p>                She continued. “I’ve got one more potential match for you. She’s tall, about as tall as you. You don’t mind that, right?”</p>
<p>                “No…why should I?”</p>
<p>                “Everything that’s gone wrong so far, you can’t be too sure, you know?”</p>
<p>                They shared a laugh at that, and the matchmaker’s heart was troubled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                It was over a month until they met once more. The matchmaker waited for Kyungwan at a table on the boardwalk, a short distance from her office.</p>
<p>                “Do you like fish and chips?” she asked him when he arrived.</p>
<p>                “What? Oh, yeah, sure. I’m actually pretty hungry, too.”</p>
<p>                She ordered from a nearby restaurant, literally right next to them, and as they waited for their food Kyungwan asked her something.</p>
<p>                “Isn’t it awfully chilly to be sitting out here? Won’t our food get cold real quick?”</p>
<p>                “I like the cold,” said the matchmaker. “I’ve always liked it. I don’t know why. I suppose it fits my personality. But it has its benefits, too. The beach is much less crowded when no one can swim this time of year.”</p>
<p>                She looked out towards the sand. Indeed, there were only the occasional jogger, and a couple of small children feeding bread to fat seagulls.</p>
<p>                “It also makes hot food feel even warmer. In contrast. All the more reason to devour it faster.”</p>
<p>                Their plates arrived, and they tucked in, Kyungwan occasionally pausing to look at her as if in a new light. When they were done, they sat for a moment in silence.</p>
<p>                “What went wrong this time? With Miss Chou?”</p>
<p>                Kyungwan sighed, the sound intermixed with those of the wind and surf.</p>
<p>                “Her parents. Her <em>motherfucking</em> parents.”</p>
<p>                Chou Tzuyu’s mother and father were the owners of not just the largest hospital in the area, but in the entire region. Miss Chou herself could have had any suitor she wanted, but she had gone to the matchmaker because she wanted to avoid the kind of men who would normally pursue her, many of whom would have pleased her parents but not herself. Miss Myoui had been daunted by the task at hand, but when she didn’t hear from either of them for a month, she (bitterly) thought she had at long last triumphed.</p>
<p>                “She was quiet and thoughtful, intelligent and capable of such irreverent humor. I knew you two were <em>simpatico</em>. I never would have thought she’d accede to her parents’ demands.”</p>
<p>                “Neither did I,” said Kyungwan.</p>
<p>                The matchmaker waved down their server and paid for the meal. Before they left, she had one more offer to make Kyungwan.</p>
<p>                “I have no more clients for you to date, but I do know one more person in this world you might be a match with. Will you give me one more try?”</p>
<p>                Kyungwan shrugged. “Why not?”</p>
<p>                She stood up. “Let’s go for a walk.”</p>
<p>                He followed her down the boardwalk, to a set of steps connecting to the beach. She stopped and looked back at him, and saw the perplexed look on his face, one with an admixture of suspicion.</p>
<p>                She held her hand out to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Together they walked, the chill of the sea breeze cutting through her flesh, and his warmth spreading in its wake.</p>
<p>                “Kyungwan,” she said, “how do you feel about our first date? Modest, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>                “First date? Honestly, it’s at least our second, Miss Myoui.”</p>
<p>                She stopped, and turned to him.</p>
<p>                “Call me Mina. Please.”</p>
<p>                He held her hand in both of his.</p>
<p>                “I will, Mina. I will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“I can’t believe you shipped me with everyone,” said Jeongyeon.<br/>	Mina rolled her eyes. “You’re the one who insisted I write something. Of course I couldn’t hold back! It’s like that old saying goes: play with fire, and you get burned.”</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote something similar a while back. It's called, "Deadpool Writes Himself Into The MCU." I decided to go with something less muddled and more heavy-handed this time.</p><p>The three examples Mina cites in Chapter 1 are stories I wrote. If you've read them, and remember them, you may be able to guess which ones they are.</p><p>Oh, and Jeongyeon's birth name was Kyungwan, so I used it to gender-swap her in "Penguin." She changed it IRL because it sounded like a boy's name.</p><p>*While posting the second chapter, I noticed this had received 1 kudos while not receiving any hits. I didn't know that was possible!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>